Jeu de piste au Manoir Malefoy
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Drago décide d'organiser un jeu de piste au manoir : quel en sera le but ? OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : devinette, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à la vénérée JKR

**Note** : Eh oui, encore mon couple fétiche ^^

* * *

Pop. En cette fin de journée, Hermione venait de transplaner au Manoir. Elle enleva ses chaussures, son manteau, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Après de longues négociations, plusieurs moues craquantes et un bon paquet de cadeaux payé en nature, elle avait fini par obtenir gain de cause : plus d'elfes de maison. Par conséquent, elle allumait son feu de cheminée elle-même quand elle rentrait à la maison. Mais ce soir là, une enveloppe était collée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Hermione la décolla avant de faire venir les flammes d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une simple feuille pliée en quatre que la brune déplia.

_Hermione. Retrouve-moi là où on peut toucher le ciel._

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait. Depuis quand est-ce que Drago lui laissait des mots pareils. Et il ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Là où on peut toucher le ciel ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Hermione fit fonctionner son cerveau. Toucher le ciel signifiait être proche du ciel. Le grenier du Manoir avait été amménagé : le plafond était en verre et on pouvait y contempler le ciel, les nuages et les étoiles. Hermione supposa donc qu'il s'agissait de cet endroit et s'y dirigea. Elle s'attendait à y trouver Drago, allongé sur les couvertures mais au lieu de ça, il y avait une deuxième enveloppe.

Souriant légèrement, elle s'en empara l'ouvrit et déplia le papier. Il y avait une pétale de rose collée sur la feuille, ainsi qu'une nouvelle phrase.

_Rejoint-moi dans l'antre des serpents _

« Fastoche » Pensa Hermione.

Elle sortit du grenier, dévala les escaliers et se rendit dans le bureau de Drago. Installé dans un coin, se trouvait un immense vivarium dans lequel vivaient deux serpents. Hermione trouvait cela répugnant mais Drago aimait ces bestioles… tant qu'ils ne sortaient pas de la cage de verre, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Comme elle s'y attendait, collé sur la paroi du vivarium, se trouvait une nouvelle enveloppe. Elle attrapa le papier où cette fois-ci, deux pétales de rose étaient collées et découvrit la devinette suivante.

_Dans ton havre de paix tu me découvriras. _

« Mon havre de paix ? » S'interrogea Hermione à voix haute « Ca pourrait être deux endroits. »

Après reflexion, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Celle ou il y avait l'immense baignoire dans laquelle elle aimait se relaxer sous une montagne de mousse, en écoutant de la musique. Malheureusement, aucune enveloppe ne se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Hermione s'en alla alors vers son deuxième choix : la bibliothèque. Effectivement, sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle aimait se pelotonner avec un bon livre, se trouvait une nouvelle enveloppe. Tout en se demandant quelle serait la prochaine destination, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et sans surprise, trois pétales de roses étaient collées sur la feuille.

_Dans les bras de morphée tu iras_

« Tu te ramollis Drago » Pensa la jeune femme tout en remontant vers leur chambre. Sur le lit, se trouvais une nouvelle enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit en souriant largement. Quatre pétales de roses et une nouvelle phrase.

_Tu me trouveras là ou le soleil est roi_

Après réflexion, Hermione se dirigea vers le balcon d'une des chambres d'amis, d'où on pouvait contempler le lever du soleil.

Cinq lettre et cinq endroit plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait dans le jardin, près de la petite mare. Sur le banc de bois brut ou elle aimait s'asseoir, se trouvait une autre enveloppe. Dix pétales de roses étaient collées de part et d'autre du papier.

_La boucle tu boucleras_

Riant franchement, Hermione retourna d'un pas rapide jusqu'au salon, là ou elle avait trouvé la première lettre. Elle resta figée sur le seuil en voyant Drago, plus beau que jamais, debout avec une rose à la main. Derrière lui, une petite table pour deux avait était dressée : il y avait une nappe blanche, des bougies et de la belle vaisselle.

« Voilà la plus belle » Fit Drago tout en s'avançant vers elle.

Il lui donna la rose et l'embrassa. Hermione se laissa aller dans ses bras puis lui chuchota doucement.

« Tu as fait tout ça tout seul ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Et c'est en quel honneur ? Qu'est ce qu'on fête»

« Notre anniversaire. »

« Notre anniversaire ? »

« Oui, ca fait 856 jours qu'on est ensemble. »

Hermione se recula et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux.

« Ou est passé Drago Malefoy ? Qui a pris possesion de son corps ? »

« Ahah. »

« J'ai le droit d'être étonnée non. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es romantique ? »

« Depuis que j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Ah ! J'en étais sure. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que tu organise une soirée whisky-pur-feu avec Blaise et Théo. Vous allez vomir partout et je vais devoir tout nettoyer. Et je ne veux pas que tu achete cet horrible balai en cuivre. Ca ne sert à rien, ça ne décore pas et c'est moche et… »

Drago lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tais-toi un peu. Tout de suite agressive…tu es trop tendue Hermione. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te demander. »

« Quoi alors ? » Demanda Hermione alors qu'il venait de retirer sa main.

Elle vit alors avec stupeur Drago poser un genoux à terre et lui saisir la main. Il se racla la gorge et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Hermione Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

* * *

Veuillez m'excuser si il y a des fautes ^^


End file.
